The Birthday Wish
by LJG-NCIS
Summary: Kate's birthday wish come true. KIBBS. Please R&R! It's finally done! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything to do with it. That all belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

A/N: Just a little KIBBS story I started writing when I was really bored the other night. Also, I don't know Mark Harmon's height, so I just guessed.

Summary: Kate's birthday wish comes true.

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday

"Hey Kate! I hear it's your birthday today. You're turning, what, 32?"

"That's none of your business Dinozzo."

"So that's a yes. You're in for a treat! I get to spank you 32 times. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said with a mischievous grin.

"If you put your hand or any other part of your body near me, I will shoot you."

"Fine, fine. But you don't know what you're missing!"

McGee entered the bullpen then, carrying a small, neatly wrapped present. He handed it to Kate and then rushed off to the forensics lab. Kate opened the small card that was attached to the present. It looked as if McGee had it made it at home on his computer. On the front it showed a fuzzy teddy bear holding a present in one hand, balloons in the other, and a noisemaker hanging out of his mouth. On each of the balloons was a letter, and together they spelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE. It wasn't anything fancy, but Kate was deeply touched. She opened the present and inside was a bracelet, a charm bracelet. There were 7 charms on the bracelet. One was a handgun, much like the ones the NCIS agents carried. Another was of a small dog, one that looked almost exactly like Tony, the Jack-Russell terrier that Gibbs had saved and then given to Kate. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth charms were the letters N, C, I, S. The last charm said KATE.

Kate went up to the forensics lab where McGee and Abby were talking. kate walked over and gave McGee a hug. McGee blushed deeply. Abby then pulled out a box out of her lab coat and said,

"Happy B-day Kate! I got you a dog collar so we can be twins! Whoops, the secret's out, but oh well. Open it!"

Kate opened the box and sitting inside was a dog collar. Unlike the one Abby wore though, the one Abby gave Kate was pink, and istead of having long spikes, there were short silver studs set into the collar. Kate fastened the collar around her neck and gave her best friend a hug.

"I love it Abs. Thanks. You guys are so great.

"No problem Kate. And I know Tim spent a lot of time looking for thise charms too."

Kate loojed down at the bracelet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- You're Invited!

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

A/N: Please read and review!

By the time the agents took their lunch break, Gibbs still wasn't back. Kate was getting really worried, but she knew that Gibbs could take care of himself. Kate ate her lunch quickly, then went onto her computer and printed out five invitations. She then ran up to the morgue and gave on of her make-shift invitations to Ducky, who accepted it graciously while saying,

"Thank you Caitlyn, I would be honored to attend your birthday party. I will see you tonight."

"I can't wait Ducky," Kate said over her shoulder as she headed to the forensics lab. Abby was htere and Kate gave her an invitation. Once she had read it Abby exclaimed,

"I'd love to go Kate. This is gonna be so cool and hinky!"

Kate left the lab in search of McGee. Even as she retreated into the elevators she could hear Abby talking about how much fun the party was going to be. Once she was in the bullpen Kate found McGee and Tony sitting at their desks eating their lunch. She went to McGee first, saying,

"McGee, I'm having a birthday party at my house tonight at my place, and Ducky and Abby are coming. Would you like to come?"

She handed him the invitation. McGeeread it and replied,

"Ok, Kate. Thanks. So I'll see you tonight then.

"You can count on it."

Tony perked his head up. He had only heard the last part of the conversation, where McGee had told Kate that he'd see her that night. Were Probie and Kate going on a date? He had to find out. Smiling his most charming smile, Tony walked up to Kate and asked,

"So, what about me? You're gonna see Probie tonight and not me?"

"If you really want to Tony, you can come to my house tonight."

Kate sighed as she pulled out her invitation and handed it to Tony. He read it and said, "Whooo hooo! Party at Kate's everybody!" He shouted to the empty bullpen. Nobody was there, they were all out at lunch, a luxury that McGee, Kate, and Tony didn't have because of all the paperowrk they had to do. "See ya tonight Kate", he added before heading back to his desk and the mountain of paperwork that awaited him. Gibbs still hadn't arrived, so Kate just left his invitation at his desk, then went back to her desk to finish her paperwork, wondering all the while where Gibbs was.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: Same as Chapters 1&2

A/N: It's a short chapter I know, but the next will be longer, and there's only one more chapter I think. Please R&R!

Chapter 3- Gibbs' Arrival

About 45 minutes later Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying a large cup of coffee. He sat down at his desk and took a long drink. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and put it into his gun drawer, but it wasn't his gun. As he set his coffee cup down on his desk, he noticed the invitation and picked it up. Kate watched him as he read it quickly read it then set it back down on his desk.

Kate then walked up to him and asked,

"So will you be there Gibbs? Abby, Tony, Ducky, and McGee are all going."

"Maybe," Gibbs muttered, then started to work on his own paperwork.

Kate took that as a no, so she returned to her desk, crestfallen, to continue the monotonous cycle of writing out the paperwork, filing it, and then writing more paperwork. At the ned of the day Gibbs had still not said anymore on the subject. Kate left at 6:00 PM to get ready for the party. The rest of the team followed soon after her.

Gibbs was left alone in the empty bullpen. He finished his paperwork and then neatened up his desk. Then he picked up Kate's invitation and read it again. Ir said:

Gibbs,

You're invited to my house for my birthday party. The rest of the tem is also invited. I hope I see you there,

Kate

Gibbs read the invitation over and over again. Finally he gathered all of his stuff, including the thing from his gun drawer, and then left the eerily empty, dark building.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Same as all of the other chapters.

A/N: Ok, only one more chapter after this. Please R and R! Also, don't mean any disrespect to Ducky; he rules! Also note that this takes place before Hometown Hero, so Tony still had his old car.

Chapter 4- At The Party

Ducky was the first guest to arrive at Kate's party. He was dressed quite sharply in a black suit and a blue tie. When Kate opened the door he gave her a big hug and said, "Good evening Caitlyn. Have any other of your guests arrived?"

"Not yet Ducky, but they should be here soo-"

"Hey guys! Did we miss anything?"

Kate and Ducky looked over their shoulders. They saw Abby and McGee walking up the driveway. McGee was wearing nice clothes, but they weren't too formal. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans. Abby was wearing her usual Goth attire, but they were more formal than usual. Well, they weren't all ripped and torn anyway. She was also wearing a party hat, Goth style. It had a skull and cross bones, and coming out of the skull's mouth were the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY. In smaller print it said, Just Another Year Closer To Death Day. Abby saw Kate looking at the hat and said, " Do you like it? I have enough for everyone!"

"Uh, that's great Abby. Thanks."

Abby then distributed the hats. Everyone, even Ducky, put on the hat that Abby gave them. Looking in the rearview mirror of his car he said, "Abigail, I do believe that I look rather fetching in this hat. You know, this reminds me of the time when..."

McGee, Kate, and Abby listened as best they could. They were saved by Tony, who puled up in his hot black car.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin. He waved his hand over Kate's face. "Helloooo? Anybody in there?" he asked. That snapped Kate back to reality.

"Oh, hi Tony. You didn't miss anything, everybody just got here."

"Cool. So are you going to invite us in or not?"

"Yeah, I was getting to that. So, come on everybody."

The four friends followed Kate inside. The party was soon in full swing, with music blaring (compliments of Abby), the friends dancing with each other (mostly Abby dancing with McGee and Ducky. She was trying to teach Ducky some new dance moves), and of course there were games. Abby also gave Tony one of her hats, which he placed ceremoniously on his head. The friends played poker, with Ducky as designated dealer. Although Tony and Abby had argued for strip poker, Kate and McGee objected, and since it was Kate's party, what she said went. When Kate said no, Abby objected loudly saying, " Awww, come on Kate! It would be so hinky!"

But Kate's answer was a firm no. There was no liquor, since Kate was still holding onto a small thread of hope that Gibbs would still come, and she knew that he wouldn't approve. But Kate did have her coffee maker going in hopes that Gibbs would soon arrive at the party.

The team was playing their 3rd game of poker when a knock at the door. Kate got up to answer it, praying that it was Gibbs.

Her prayers were answered. There he stood, all six feet of him. He was wearing a blue blazer that mirrored the color of his eyes, and a pair of black pants. Kate thought he looked handsome, dashing, sexy. His eyes, those gorgeous eyes that matched the ocean on a stormy day, bored into her mind, her heart, her soul. She could hide nothing from him. But she had to; she couldn't let him know how she felt towards him. She had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You guys all know the drill. It's the same as all of the other chapters.

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter, I promise. Hope you all like it! Please R&R!

Chapter 5- The Present

"I hope I'm not too late. I stayed a while at the office."

"Of course you're not too late. We're all just glad that you came. C'mon, right now we're playing poker."

"Strip poker!" Abby yelled across the room. Gibbs eyes lit up, but his dreams were soon dashed as Kate said,

" No we're not. Abby just wants to. So, do you want to play."

"Sure." Although nobody knew it, Gibbs was an excellent poker player. He had the perfect poker face, and even though he hadn't had good luck with marriages, he had good luck with the cards. He knew Kate was too honest to bluff, and even if she did, he could call her bluff. She couldn't have a very good poker face. That's why he had been hoping that it was strip poker. _Oh well_, he thought, _it wouldn't be right with everyone else here. Maybe after everyone else leaves we can play chess. Strip chess. _He was really good at chess too.

Soon the team had finished yet another game of poker. Kate then said that it was time for cake. She went into the kitchen. While she was gone Abby gave Gibbs one of her Goth party hats, and he actually put it on.

"Peace out man." Abby said.

Kate came back with an ice cream cake. It was vanilla, with crumbled Oreo bits and chocolate fudge. Happy Birthday was spelled out in blue icing, and there were two candles, a 3 and a 2. Kate lit the candles, and the whole team sang to her, even Gibbs. It surprised Kate that Gibbs had such a good voice. _Well it makes sense_, she thought. _Everything else about him is perfect, why not his voice? _

After they had finished singing, Kate blew out the candles and made a wish.

"So whaddya wish for Katie?" Tony asked with his usual grin.

"Don't call me Katie. And if I tell you what I wished for then it won't come true."

"Oh, c'mon Kate, isn't that a little 1st grade?"

Kate lared at him but didn't answer. She wanted her wish to come true so badly, she wouldn't risk it not coming true, even if it was childish. _But there is no way it will come true anyway_, she thought.

Kate was snapped out of her daydream by Gibbs, who had stood up and was clearing his thoat. Finally he spoke.

"I knew that it was Kate's birthday today. I came in so late to work today because I was looking for the perfect present. I hope you like it Kate. Happy Birthday."

He pulled out of his pocket the small package Kate had seen him put him into his gun drawer earlier. He handed it to Kate. She took it from him and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a little gray box. Kate opened up the box, and there sat the most beautifule thing (besides Gibbs) that she had ever seen.

In the box was a ring. It was silver and polished to such a shine that if she tilted it right, the glare from the living room light would make her eyes water. But they were watering already anyway. Set in the middle of the stone was a ring. It was aquamarine, Kate's birthstone. Kate was surprised to see that the stone matched Gibbs eyes perfectly. On the inside of the ring was an inscribed message. It said: _To my Katie, with love from LJG._

The other members of the team sensed that Gibbs and Kate wanted to be alone, so they all said happy birthday to Kate one more time and filed out the door. Before he left Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear, "Go get 'em tiger. Wraarr," he purred softly.

Gibbs gave him his famous glare, then slapped Tony on the back of the heade.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said while rubbing the back of his now sore head. Then he turned to head out the door.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah Boss?"

"I will."

Tony winked at him and then left.

After everyone had left Gibbs went and sat next to Kate on the sofa. She held the ring in her hand, staring at it.

"Gibbs, I don't know what to say..."

"You can say: Get out of my house you unsufferable bastard. Or you can say: Do you really fell this way? I feel the same for you. If you chose the latter, which I'm hoping you do, I would reply: Of course I fell that way. I've been fighting these emotions for almost two years now. Then I would do this."

He took jer head in his hands, and drew her close. Gibbs kissed her then, gently at first, waiting to see if she would object.

She didn't. The kiss grew deeper. They finally broke away, needing air. They held eachother for a long time. Gibbs stroked Kate's hair. Neither spoke for a long time. Finally Gibbs said,

"Happy birthday Kate."

Kate then said, "I guess wishes really do come true."

They sat in silence for a while, Kate admiring the ring, anf Gibbs too. Finally Gibbs broke the silence.

"So, do you like chess?"

Hope you all liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
